memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger
| omnibus = | published = | format = hardcover | reprint = | reformat = paperback | date = 2373 | price = $23.00 | pages = 370 | ISBN = hardcover ISBN 0671551322, paperback ISBN 0671551310 }} Summary For three full decades, on television and in film, actor William Shatner has portrayed one of the most dynamic heroes of science fiction: James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the Starship Enterprise. Although Kirk appeared to perish at the conclusion of Star Trek Generations, the big national bestseller, The Return, revealed the amazing story of Kirk's resurrection. Now William Shatner brings his distinctive blend of talents as actor, writer, director, and producer to continue the saga of Jim Kirk's second life -- and to reunite one of the greatest teams of any future century.... A lethal virus, inimical to all conventional forms of plant life, threatens the entire Federation with starvation and dissolution. With the Federation already on the brink of overpopulation, Starfleet's resources are stretched to their limit. Whole worlds and even complete star systems are placed under quarantine, causing interstellar food supplies to run dangerously low, and hostile alien empires to eye the weakened Federation with malevolence. But now, in this moment of Starfleet's greatest need, Captain James T. Kirk, long believed dead, embarks on a desperate quest to find the true source of the mysterious virus. Elsewhere in the galaxy, Ambassador Spock, his diplomatic efforts stalled by the spread of famine and chaos, returns to his native world of Vulcan to confront a mystery of a deeply personal nature. Did Sarek, his legendary father, really die of natural causes -- or was he murdered? Determined to learn the truth, Spock begins a highly logical investigation that soon leads him to a reunion with a long-lost friend he never expected to see again. Kirk and Spock, together again, must join forces to save a new generation from an awesome menace unleashed by a ruthless interplanetary conspiracy. Pursued by hidden assassins and aided by old lovers and unlikely new allies, the two heroes risk everything, only to find themselves confronted by the one man who might be able to stop them -- Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Full of high adventure and powerful drama, Star Trek: Avenger is an engrossing new Star Trek epic -- and a moving tale of past memories and new hope that only William Shatner could tell. Information Reveals data on the birthdates of George Samuel Kirk, Jr. and Peter Kirk, as well as boosts info on The Conscience of the King, Sarek and Unification, Part I. References Characters :Barc • Beverly Crusher • Data • Hugh • Chiton Kincaid • James T. Kirk • Kodos • Geordi La Forge • Christine MacDonald • Andrea M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Miko • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Rolk • Spock • Srell • Stonn • Tarok • Teilani • T'Pring • Deanna Troi Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Alta Vista • Babel • Chal • Fal-lan-tral • Gamow Station • Gonthar District • Plains of Gol • Starfleet Academy • Surak Memorial • Tarsus IV • Races and cultures :Borg • Chalchaj'qmey • Human • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Ferengi States and organizations :Adepts of T'Pel • Binaries • Bureau of Disaster Relief • Central Source • Followers of the Cupric Band • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Symmetrists • Traxton Compound • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :blood • holodeck • nanite • planetary shield • plant • star system • transporter • transporter mine • tricorder • virogen Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • commander • pirate Other references :The Art of Peace • food • katra • kolinahr • mind meld • norsehlat • planet • quarantine • Starfleet Wartime Regulations • Tral Katra • Vulcan Reformation Notes *Blood samples are taken from Christine MacDonald, Andrea M'Benga, Barc, Srell, Kirk and Spock which reveals two samples of green blood, three of red blood and one of purple which suggests that Tellarite blood is purple in color. Information Reveals data on the birthdates of George Samuel Kirk, Jr. and Peter Kirk, as well as boosts info on The Conscience of the King, Sarek and Unification, Part I. Translations German: *Title: Der Rächer *Subtitle: - *Publisher: Heyne *ISBN 345316184X *Translator: *Published: 2000 External Links *Psi Phi: Avenger, book cover and information * | prevpocket=Doctor Bashir, I Presume| nextpocket=Rise| timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2373| date1=2246 | prevdate1=A Flag Full of Stars | nextdate1= | date2=2371 | prevdate2=The Return| nextdate2=Pathways | voyages1=Ente | adbefore1=Gods, Fate, and Fractals| adafter1=House of Cards| }} Category:Hardcovers Category:Crossover novels Category:TNG novels Category:TOS novels